Services, applications, and other based data exchanges may have vulnerabilities that are difficult to detect or protect against. Each user account for these services may be authorized to access resources and/or services according to the access rights or privileges associated with the account. The access privileges for each account are usually assigned or allocated by an administrator or developer having authority to adjust the scope of the assigned privileges. If authorization and authentication controls are improperly implemented, latent or unknown vulnerabilities may arise that, if exploited, may allow a user to gain access to services and/or resources to which the user should not be allowed to access based on their defined privileges. Detection of such latent or unknown vulnerabilities, however, is a complex problem. By their nature, such privilege escalation vulnerabilities are difficult to detect, either prospectively or retrospectively. As a result, conventional techniques of preventing unauthorized users from accessing and/or manipulating data often require significant time and resources to be effective